vileversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vile Generations
Vile Generations is the fourth game in the Vile franchise released by Sable in September 2012. It is the first game in the series to incorporate a plot and was released to moderate fanfare. Cast Vile (Playable) Cinnamon Marino Zero X Sigma Launch Octopus BEN Plot It is Vile's birthday party and all his friends are invited. But, suddenly, out of nowhere Launch Octopus appears and announces that he's stolen all the sand from the beach, Vile's favorite place in the world. He sends Vile and his friends back in time to six levels (Steppin Hill, Steptropolis, Beachcap, Sigma's Fortress, Beach Highway, and Beach Fortress) that are evidently from his past, and runs off with the sand, presumably to BEN's lair. Vile steps through Steppin Hill, Steptropolis, and Beachcap before Sigma confronts him, telling him that Launch Octopus is his greatest creation. Threatening Vile with murder if he so much as touches Octo, Vile ignores his threat and fights him. They are teleported to Sigma's fortress and engage in battle, Vile emerging victorious. Sigma dies in a massive explosion which destroys his entire fortress. Vile ends up in a small room that leads outside to Beach Highway, where he guides himself through the treacherous path to reach Beach Fortress, Launch Octopus' final stronghold. After reaching Octo, Vile kills him only to find out that Launch Octopus has handed the sand off to BEN. In his last breath, Octo takes Vile's boots away so he can only move at a snail's pace, and Beach Fortress explodes. The blast sends Vile to the now sandless beach. In this deserted wasteland, Vile finds his friends. Cinnamon offers to sell Vile some items if he can scrounge together some Zenny, so Vile has to come up with the money through repetitive tasks. On the other side of the beach, Vile comes across a lever. If he pulls it, he has a 1/5 (in actuality, 1/20 as mandated in the game's coding) chance of getting Zenny. Otherwise, he's teleported to a dungeon in which he has to partake in an orgy with Launch Octopus' ghost, Marino, and Cinnamon. Abusing the nearby save point, Vile cheats the system and reloads repeatedly until he gets enough Zenny to buy a faulty Booster from Cinnamon. He equips it, using it to race X, who offers Vile "five dollars" (actually Zenny) if he wins. Vile repeatedly races X, struggling against the Booster's glitchy power supply, eventually amassing 15 Zenny. Then, he buys the Minecart Potion from Cinnamon. Not knowing what to do with it, he talks to the nearby Zero, who escorts him to "Nut Up or Shut Up", a real-life recreation of Zero's favorite arcade game, Frogger, with the difficulty cranked up to 11. All the cars have been replaced with minecarts. Doing the obvious, Vile uses the Minecart Potion and phases through all the minecarts. At the end, he finds his reward-- a neverending bag of Zenny. Hauling the hefty bag back out, he takes it to Cinnamon who sells him his final reward: the Frogger Boots. Taking these enhanced boots, Vile can finally move at his normal speed again. With one thing left to do, Vile enters BEN's base and swiftly defeats him, taking back all the sand. However, the game ends on a cliffhanger as Vile is stuck in BEN's dimension... Walkthrough Beat the three steppin stages. They are generally pretty easy -- however, if you find yourself having too much trouble, you can pause with F1 to analyze your surroundings as well as holding backwards to stall Vile's movement. This same trick can also be used in all the other Vile games. In Beachcap, you must hold backwards to get past the spikes near the end of the stage. Once you reach them, hold back until they retract into the ground and then move past them quickly before they resurface. After beating the initial three stages, you will fight Sigma. He is rather easy; to defeat him, run behind him using shift and the up key. This makes Vile boost, so it's easier to get past the flames Sigma throws. Once behind Sigma, you must crash into him from the back. Line yourself up with him and hold backwards. You will hit him and pass under him. Vile will now be in front of him again, and you can repeat the strategy until Sigma is defeated. The next stage, Beach Highway, is known in the Vile fandom for its insane difficulty. However, in actuality, it is not that hard. You just need to remember a few things: 1. The tops of the "altar" looking tiles are solid. You cannot pass behind them. 2. The top path at the first fork is a trap. 3. The bottom paths in the other two forks are traps. Using this knowledge with your previous steppin experience, you should be able to beat this stage without too much trouble. The following stage, Beach Fortress, isn't too hard in comparison. However, it has a unique gimmick; it moves both horizontally and vertically. Hit the directional tiles to make Vile change directions to match them, continuing that way. Previous steppin tactics help in getting through the main stage. The thunder and lightning are very disorienting, but they always move in the same pattern. Memorize the pattern in which the lightning strikes to make sure you're holding backwards then, to keep from rushing into an obstacle during your moment of blindness. At the end of the stage, you are instructed to press Z 100 times to break a gate before Vile reaches it and crashes. This is incredibly difficult, because you are only given 15 seconds. It is possible to do it this way, but much easier if you just hold Z down. Due to the way the RPG Maker VX Ace engine works, this counts the same as pressing it multiple times, and is much less stressful to pull off. Once inside the blocked room, Vile may or may not be assaulted by robotic clones of Marino. They move up and down, from wall to wall. Just like with the spikes in Beachcap, hold backwards while you wait for them to move, and continue steppin when you believe it's safe. At the end of the long hallway, you will encounter Launch Octopus. You must attack Octo by using the orb cannons at the front of the room while dodging the Marino clone that moves around in the confined space near you. Octo moves very erratically, making this even more difficult. However, there is a trick that makes this very, very easy- when the fight first starts, go to the top cannon and repeatedly mash Z. If done correctly, you will hit Octo before he has a chance to move, and before the Marino clone has a chance to reach you. This will end the fight very swiftly. Once you beat Launch Octopus, you will be taken to the beach. Here, you should immediately save. You can move daster by holding shift, a godsend for this portion of the game since Vile moves much more slowly than usual. After saving, pick up the Zenny on the ground in front of you and save again. From here, walk to the switch and pull it. If you get taken to the sex dungeon, reset and try again until you get the Zenny. After getting the Zenny, save and repeat until you have five Zenny. This will allow you to buy a Booster. Do not use the Booster yet. Walk up to X and start your race with him, but immediately pause and use the Booster from your items menu. Continue holding shift to move at insane speeds. Make your way through the winding path before X reaches the end of his course to win and receive your five Zenny. Repeat until you have fifteen Zenny, and then buy the Minecart Potion from Cinnamon. Use the Minecart Potion immediately, then run over to Zero. Play Nut Up or Shut Up for him, phasing straight through the minecarts to reach the bag of infinite Zenny at the end. Take it and use your newly acquired loot to buy the Frogger Boots from Cinnamon. With these, you can access to final area at the beach, BEN's Dimension. Here, you must fight BEN. He fights identically to Sigma, but only takes one hit. There are no walls confining you, so this is an easy fight for sure. Take the win and revel while You're the Best Around plays and the game ends on its infamous cliffhanger. Easter Eggs There are none in this game, sadly. Trivia *Originally, in early alpha stages, the game was planned to have three eras with different playstyles - the Vile Era, the Sonic era, and the Spongebob Era. Not much is known about these eras and their playstyles, though eventually the alternate playstyles idea resurfaced in Vile Generations 2. *This is Vile's first playable appearance, his first appearance was on the title screen of Hardcore Steppin.